I Want to Meet Her!
by Kumada Chiyu
Summary: "Duh! Kalau begini terus, kapan Ibu bisa punya menantu?"/ Berawal dari keinginan Mikoto yang tidak sabar ingin memiliki seorang menantu, hingga akhirnya berakhir dengan duo Uchiha yang tak berkutik diinterogasi oleh sang Ibunda tercinta./ "Jadi lo masih jomblo, Sas?"/"Emang kamu udah punya pacar, Itachi?"/ A lil bit Humor, non massacre Uchiha, Slight SasuSaku, dan ada OC :D


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**I Want to Meet Her! © Kumada Chiyu**

**.**

**Humor/Drama/Family/Romance**

**.**

**Warning! : typo(s), OOC, AU, bahasa non-baku, no massacre Uchiha's Clan, a little bit of humor XD, slight SasuSaku, Sasuke and the Family , Oneshoot! Ada OC dengan nama yang cetar membahana! XD**

**.**__

_**Don't like? Don't read, of course! Be smart guys!**_

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Duh! Kalau begini terus, kapan Ibu bisa punya menantu?"

Tiba-tiba di tengah keluarga Uchiha yang sedang menikmati waktu santai bersama keluarga mereka di sore hari itu, harus berhenti sesaat karena sebuah interupsi yang tiba-tiba terlontar dari sang Nyonya Uchiha, Uchiha Mikoto.

Dan entah untuk alasan apa, ia yang sebelumnya sedang duduk santai sambil menikmati segelas teh di taman belakang rumahnya itu, ditemani sang suami, Uchiha Fugaku, yang duduk disampingnya sambil membaca lembaran berkas perusahaan miliknya, juga tak lupa kedua anak lelakinya yang duduk tak jauh darinya itu dengan kesibukan masing-masing, si sulung, Uchiha Itachi, sedang bergelut dengan _laptop_ dihadapannya, sedangkan si bungsu, Uchiha Sasuke, sedang asyik memainkan sebuah _consol game_ ditangannya, tiba-tiba menyentakkan gelas yang sebelumnya ia genggam itu kearah meja dengan sedikit kasar, sehingga menimbulkan suara yang sedikit mengganggu pendengaran. Juga ditambah raut frustasi yang ikut ditampilkan pada wajahnya.

Dan tindakannya itu, sukses membuat ketiga lelaki Uchiha yang berada di tempat yang sama dengan dirinya itu, seketika menoleh kearahnya dengan raut lumayan bingung.

"Hn?" hanya gumaman yang keluar dari mulut ketiga laki-laki Uchiha tersebut.

Yah, bisa dimaklumi. Mengingat ketiga lelaki tersebut memiliki ekspresi yang begitu minim. Tapi untuk seorang Uchiha Mikoto, hal itu sudah cukup baginya untuk mengerti bahwa saat ini ketiga lelaki yang sangat disayanginya itu sedang kebingungan dengan sikapnya barusan.

Oke, sepertinya ia harus kembali mengulang perkataannya tadi dengan lebih jelas. Ia mendehem sebentar.

"Kalau seperti ini terus, kapan Ibu bisa punya menantu, Itachi, Sasuke?" akhirnya dirinya memperjelas maksud dari perkataannya yang sebelumnya yang sedikit terdengar ambigu dan tidak tau ditunjukkan untuk siapa.

Itachi dan Sasuke yang barusan merasa namanya di panggil oleh sang Ibu, kembali menatap dengan ekspresi yang jauh terlihat lebih sulit. Sedangkan Fugaku, merasa ia tidak dilibatkan, kembali menekuni berkas-berkas yang ada ditangannya.

"Hn, maksud Ibu?" Itachi akhirnya mewakili pertanyaan dirinya dan adiknya yang memang seharusnya ditanyakan kepada sang Ibu saat itu.

Mikoto merubah duduknya dengan menyilangkan sebelah kaki kanannya diatas kaki kirinya. Badannya sedikit membungkuk kearah depan, lebih tepatnya kearah dimana dua Uchiha bersaudara itu duduk. Jarinya langsung menunjuk tepat kearah mereka berdua.

"Ya tentu saja kalian. Itachi, Sasuke," jari lentik Mikoto masih setia untuk menunjuk kearah Itachi dan Sasuke. "Maksud Ibu, apa kalian tidak ada kegiatan yang lebih berarti selain berkutat dengan hal tidak berguna seperti itu?"

Itachi dan Sasuke langsung saling menatap. Kedua pasang mata _Onyx_ kembar mereka saling beradu satu sama lain. Tersirat dari bola mata masing-masing, sebuah keheranan yang besar dengan ucapan sang Ibu barusan.

"Hn. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan yang kami lakukan? Kami tidak berbuat hal yang aneh, kurasa." Sasuke memberi sebuah pembelaan diri, dan Itachi yang ada disamping kanan Sasuke ikut menganggukan kepalanya setuju.

Mikoto menghela napas perlahan, ia mengubah kembali posisi duduknya menjadi lebih nyaman. "Kalian tidak memiliki acara sore ini?"

"Tidak." Jawab kedua kakak-beradik itu bersamaan.

"Lalu, apa kalian tidak punya seseorang yang mungkin ingin dikenalkan ke Ayah dan Ibu, misalnya?" Mikoto kembali bertanya kepada dua anak lelakinya.

"Maksud Ibu apa? Aku tidak bisa menangkap apa yang Ibu inginkan dengan bertanya seperti itu kepada kami." Itachi bertanya, ia lalu menutup _laptop_nya untuk lebih fokus kearah Ibunya. Sasuke juga ikut mematikan _consol game_nya.

"Haahh, katanya Uchiha itu jenius. Untuk hal sederhana seperti ini saja kalian berdua tidak mengerti? Mungkin ini akibat kalian yang terlalu menutup diri dari lingkungan, sehingga kalian menjadi lamban untuk urusan seperti ini." Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya mendengar ucapan anaknya barusan.

"Bu, sudahlah. Langsung saja bicara apa yang sebenarnya ingin Ibu katakan." Sasuke membalas perkataan Ibunya. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai tidak sabar menghadapi situasi tersebut.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalian itu tidak sabaran sekali sih, sangat mirip dengan ayah kalian. Dasar ayah dan anak sama saja." Mikoto mencibir kearah Itachi dan Sasuke.

"Oi Mikoto. Mereka juga anakmu, anak kita." Fugaku protes. Padahal ia sudah bermaksud tidak ingin ikut campur.

"Mereka itu hanya anakmu! Lihat saja, mereka bahkan tidak memiliki sifat turunanku. Hanya sifatmu saja yang menurun pada mereka berdua, cuek, dingin dan tegas. Bahkan mereka jarang sekali tersenyum!" Mikoto membuang wajahnya kearah lain yang tidak menghadap ketiga lelaki Uchiha didepannya dan melipat tangannya didepan dada. Bibirnya sedikit cemberut dengan pipi yang sedikit dikembungkan.

Mereka bertiga, Fugaku, Itachi dan Sasuke, yang melihat kelakuan satu-satunya wanita di keluarga Uchiha yang sedang merajuk seperti itu, hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

'_Sepertinya masa periode bulanannya akan segera datang.'_ Batin Fugaku.

'_Ibu bertingkah seperti remaja saja, tidak ingat umur.'_ Batin Itachi.

'_Hn, merepotkan.'_ Batin Sasuke.

"Baiklah Bu, kami mengaku salah. Nah, sekarang Ibu bisa beritahu aku dan Sasuke apa maksud Ibu tadi?" Itachi berusa mengembalikan keadaan ke seperti semula.

Mikoto sedikit melirik kearah anak sulungnya itu. Memang, Itachi itu memiliki sifat yang sangat dewasa dan tenang, benar-benar tipikal lelaki idaman. Tapi, anak bungsunya, Sasuke, tak kalah juga. Dengan kharisma yang dimilikinya dan wajah yang sangat rupawan, patut diberi gelar sebagai _the most wanted boy ever!_ Ah, betapa bangganya dirinya bisa melahirkan kedua makhluk sempurna tanpa kekurangan itu.

Eh tapi, berbicara kekurangan, Mikoto kembali ingat dengan situasi semula. Akhirnya ia mau menatap kembali ke kedua anaknya itu. "Baiklah, Ibu maafkan. Alasan Ibu berkata seperti itu tadi, Ibu hanya heran melihat kalian berdua. Kalian tau kan, umur kalian itu sudah cukup untuk memiliki seseorang yang err–, spesial mungkin?"

"Lalu?" jawab Itachi dan Sasuke berbarengan.

"Umur kalian berapa sekarang?" Mikoto alih-alih malah bertanya, ia mengabaikan ucapan kedua anaknya yang sebelumnya.

"Hmm, aku sepertinya 23 tahun." Itachi menjawab,

"Hn, 20 tahun." Sasuke menjawab singkat.

Mikoto menjentikkan jarinya, "Nah! Maka dari itu, selama ini bahkan Ibu dan Ayah sudah cukup sabar menunggu kalian untuk membawa teman kencan perempuan kalian ke hadapan kami. Tapi sampai saat ini pun kalian tidak pernah sekalipun melakukannya."

Itachi dan Sasuke _facepalm_. Sepertinya mereka sudah mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"Jadi maksud ibu itu–"

"Iya! Intinya Ibu ingin segera memiliki seorang menantu!" Mikoto memotong ucapan Itachi yang bahkan belum ia selesaikan dengan sempurna.

'_Sudah kuduga.'_ Batin Itachi dan Sasuke kalem, sepertinya dugaan mereka tepat.

Itachi menghela napas pelan.

"Bu, bukan maksud aku–kami, tidak ingin mengenalkan kekasih kami kepada Ibu. Tapi aku punya alasan atas semua ini. Tapi kalau Sasuke sih, aku tidak tau." Itachi berkata dengan sangat kalem, dan ia sempat melirik kearah Sasuke sebentar.

"Jadi, maksudmu kamu sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, Itachi?" Mikoto bertanya ke Itachi.

"Emm–, ya." Itachi kembali menjawab dengan tenang. Mikoto sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

"Apa?! Lalu kenapa kamu tidak mengenalkannya kepada Ayah dan Ibu, Itachi?"

"Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya Bu, bukannya aku tidak mau mengenalkan kepada Ibu, tapi kekasihku saat ini tidak bisa. Ia sedang menjalankan tugas kantor diluar kota selama sebulan."

"Namanya siapa? Bagaimana kalian bisa bertemu? Apa ibu mengenalnya?" Mikoto antusias bertanya.

"Kurasa Ibu tidak mengenalnya. Kami kebetulan bertemu saat aku menghadiri _meeting_ di sebuah perusahaan tempat ia bekerja, dan dia bernama Kumada Chiyu."

Mikoto mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Itachi.

"Memang sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan?" Fugaku ikut angkat bicara. Akhirnya ia ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan diantara anak dan istrinya itu.

"Mungkin, sudah sekitar setengah tahun." Itachi menjawab dengan lancar. Dan entah kenapa, situasi ini lebih mirip seperti wawancara _interview_ melamar kerja.

Mikoto tidak menyangka dengan apa yang diucapkan Itachi barusan. Anak sulungnya sudah menjalani hubungan dengan seorang gadis dalam waktu yang cukup lama, sedangkan dirinya atau suaminya tidak tau sama sekali tentang hal itu. Dan kini, dirinya mulai ikut menyurigai anak bungsunya. Sepertinya itu juga terjadi pada Sasuke.

"Jika sudah selama itu, kenapa baru sekarang kamu memberitahukan kepada kami, sayang?" Mikoto kembali bertanya.

"Karena kalian tidak bertanya padaku." Itachi menjawab dengan sangat kalem.

Ctek.

Empat siku-siku sudah bertengger dengan manisnya di dahi Mikoto.

"A-apa? Alasannya hanya itu?" Mikoto kembali memastikan apa yang didengarnya bukanlah sebuah lelucon.

"Ya, itu alasannya." Itachi kembali berujar dengan tenang. Ia tidak menyadari aura-aura yang mengerikan mulai keluar dari tubuh Ibunya.

"Jadi, untuk mengetahui hal seperti itu saja, kami harus bertanya lebih dulu kepadamu Itachi? APA KAMU TIDAK MENGHARGAI KAMI SEBAGAI ORANG TUAMU HAH?! DASAR ANAK BODOH!" Mikoto sukses murka didepan anak sulungnya itu. Tidak menyangka, bahwa alasan Itachi tidak pernah memberi tau jika dirinya sudah menjalin hubungan khusus dengan seorang wanita harus bertanya terlebih dahulu. Sungguh konyol!

Itachi yang disembur oleh kemarahan sang Ibu hanya menciut seketika. Sepertinya ia terlalu meremehkan Ibunya.

Fugaku yang melihat anak sulung dan istrinya itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia menghela napas lelah. "Dasar anak bodoh."

.

.

.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan Ibu, Ayah dan kakaknya itu, mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Ia khawatir. Bagaimana jika ia juga akan mendapat perlakuan yang sama dengan kakak bodohnya itu? Bukan, bukannya ia takut. Ia biasa saja. Err– mungkin lebih tepatnya berusaha bersikap untuk biasa saja.

Siapa yang tau apa yang dipikirkannya? Tidak ada yang bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh bungsu Uchiha itu. Wajahnya saja hanya bisa menampilkan raut datar andalannya. Bahkan dalam situasi apapun.

Jadi, siapa yang bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkannya selain oleh dirinya sendiri?

Oh! Sepertinya ada satu orang yang bisa mengerti dirinya. Bahkan bisa mengerti apa kemauan dirinya yang begitu misterius sehingga kadang tidak bisa tertebak apa yang sedang diinginkan dan dipikirkannya.

Dan kalian tau orang itu siapa? Orang yang dengan hebatnya bisa membongkar segala emosi yang dimiliki oleh bungsu Uchiha yang sangat misterius itu. Orang yang dengan suksesnya membuat pribadi Uchiha Sasuke yang dingin, tertutup dan cuek itu, bisa berubah hingga 180 derajat hanya dihadapannya seorang.

Ya, ialah seorang Haruno Sakura saja yang bisa melakukan hal-hal yang sangat tidak mungkin seperti itu untuk Uchiha Sasuke dan mengubahnya menjadi mungkin dan sangat mudah untuk dilakukannya.

Seorang gadis yang bisa meluluhkan sikap arogansi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal sangat menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya. Biasa, _prodigy_ seorang Uchiha.

Dan hebatnya lagi, Haruno Sakura itu tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan si Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka selalu berkata bahwa mereka hanyalah berteman. Tapi, jika memang mereka hanya berteman saja, kenapa sikap mereka berdua sudah seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang di mabuk cinta?

Yah karena, walaupun hubungan keduanya hanya sebatas berteman (itu menurut Sasuke dan Sakura, tidak menurut orang-orang yang melihat mereka berdua), kedekatan mereka berdua bahkan mengalahkan pasangan yang sudah memiliki ikatan hubungan kekasih, (dalam artian sesungguhnya).

Makanya, tidaklah heran jika semua orang yang melihat kearah mereka berdua, pastinya akan menganggap mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat mesra. Walau, setiap saat mereka akan selalu menyangkal hal itu dengan suara yang lantang namun dengan wajah yang bersemu sangat merah.

Ah, sepertinya masih ada yang malu-malu dan jaim terhadap perasaannya. Kenapa Sasuke tidak menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura? Jika dilihat lebih jelas, sikap Sakura terhadap Sasuke juga sudah memerlihatkan semua yang dirasakan oleh gadis itu.

Bagaimana perhatian Sakura hanya tertuju untuk Uchiha Sasuke saja, sedangkan jika dihadapan lelaki lainnya, Sakura termasuk perempuan yang bersikap cuek dan terkesan dingin. Tapi, didepan Sasuke ia otomatis akan berubah menjadi pribadi yang hangat dan bersikap sangatlah manis untuk ukuran seorang perempuan seperti dirinya.

Tapi sekali lagi, mungkin karena harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi, jadi seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak berani untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Hey bung! Bergegaslah. Walaupun Sakura adalah tipe perempuan yang cuek dan terkesan dingin, namun tidak sedikit laki-laki yang mengincar untuk memiliki dirinya. Bahkan hampir sebagian laki-laki di kampusnya itu termasuk para penggemarnya. Apa kau rela jika Sakura-mu itu akan menjadi milik lelaki lain selain dirimu? Tidak kan.

Dan karena hal itu juga lah, yang membuat seorang Sasuke menjadi _double_ khawatir saat ini. Dimana, ia masih memiliki masalah perdebatan dengan hatinya yang belum mantap untuk mengklaim seorang Haruno Sakura untuk menjadi miliknya. Namun sekarang ia juga harus dihadapkan dengan keinginan Ibunya tercinta, yang ingin kedua anak lelakinya, dirinya dan Itachi, untuk segera mengenalkan sesorang yang sedang menjalani hubungan khusus dengan mereka secepatnya.

Berbeda dengan sang kakak yang sudah memiliki kekasih. Namun karena alasan tertentu, sehingga sampai saat ini dia belum mengenalkan wanita tersebut kepada orang tua mereka. Dan menurut Sasuke, si Chiyu-san a.k.a kekasih Itachi, lumayan juga untuk menjadi pacar kakaknya. (Sasuke tidak mau mengatakan Chiyu-san cantik, sebab baginya perempuan yang paling cantik dimatanya hanyalah Sakura seorang).

Sedangkan dirinya? Bahkan ia belum mampu membuat Sakura menjadi miliknya. Apa yang mau dikenalkan kepada Ayah dan Ibunya? Apakah Naruto saja, yang notabene sahabatnya sejak kecil itu yang ia kenalkan kepada mereka? Jangan bercanda! Ia masih normal! Tapi jika ia normal, kenapa ia sempat berpikir seperti itu? Ah, sepertinya itu efek karena tingkat stress yang makin menumpuk, tolong jangan salahkan dirinya.

Oke, kita abaikan Sasuke yang sedang berperang batin dengan pemikirannya saat ini. Kita beralih kembali ke kondisi si sulung Uchiha yang terakhir kali, sudah habis didamprat oleh sang Ibundanya tercinta.

Setelah sukses tak berkutik setelah habis-habisan didamprat oleh sang nyonya besar, Itachi akhirnya mengaku salah dan khilaf sudah berbuat hal kurang ajar terhadap orang tuanya. Dan dia berjanji, setelah kekasihnya pulang, ia akan langsung membawanya kehadapan mereka untuk segera dikenalkan. Dan Mikoto tersenyum puas mendengar hal tersebut dari anak sulungnya itu.

Dan kini, ia mulai beralih pada anak bungsunya yang tersisa, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendapat firasat buruk saat Mikoto menoleh padanya, reflek ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Arah manapun yang penting tidak menatap wajah ibunya.

Namun, Mikoto tetap pada pendiriannya semula. Melihat gelagat si bungsu, ia mulai mengeluarkan kembali pertanyaan-pertanyaan mautnya.

"Nah, Itachi sudah menjelaskannya kepada Ibu, dan kini hanya tinggal kamu saja, sayang. Kamu gimana, Sasuke? Sudah punya kekasih belum?" Mikoto bertanya tanpa melihat Sasuke yang sudah keringatan. "Ah, pastinya anak ibu yang tampan ini sudah memiliki kekasih, bukan? Mana mungkin belum, ya kan? Lalu siapa namanya? Kapan kamu mau kenalkan ke Ayah dan Ibu?"

Sasuke yang mendapat pertanyaan rombongan dari sang Ibu hanya meneguk ludahnya. Ia sudah bingung bagaimana menjawabnya. Walaupun didalam ia sangat panik, tapi wajahnya tetaplah datar seolah sudah memiliki jawaban yang sesuai. Dan Mikoto menunggu jawaban itu.

Gulp.

"Begini, bu…" Sasuke mencicit lemah.

"Hmm?" Mikoto menunggu ucapan Sasuke selanjutnya dengan wajah yang bersinar cerah.

"Aku…"

"Iya?"

"Aku sebenarnya…"

"Sebenarnya apa, Sasuke?" Fugaku ikut bertanya. _Double attack! What a pity you are, Sasuke! Be patient, man!_

"Aku… Sebenarnya… Ugh," Sasuke kesulitan berbicara.

"Kau kenapa sih, _Otouto_? Kenapa gugup sekali? Jangan bilang kalau kau itu masih jomblo?" Itachi bertanya sekaligus menohok Sasuke telak dengan kata-katanya. _Crap!_

Merasa diperhatikan dengan _intens_ oleh ketiga anggota keluarganya, Sasuke hanya bisa diam.

'_Argh! Lebih baik ngaku aja lah gue. Bodo amat lah, urusan malu mah bisa belakangan._' Batin Sasuke pasrah.

"I-Iya! Apa yang dikatakan Itachi-_nii_ benar. Aku memang masih jomblo, puas?" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Pipinya bersemu merah menahan malu. Ketiga Uchiha yang lainnya hanya melongo parah melihat sikap Sasuke.

'_K-kawai, Sasu-chan~'_ Batin Mikoto melihat sikap anaknya yang malu-malu itu.

'_Kok anak gue kayak gitu sih?'_ Batin Fugaku. Dan entah kenapa dia malah seakan mengejek Sasuke, padahal anaknya sendiri. Ckck, untung Sasuke gak tau.

'_Omaygat! Otouto-chan, lo imut abis!'_ Batin Itachi berbinar-binar.

"Ko-kok bisa, sayang? Kan kamu ganteng, masa gak ada yang mau sama kamu, anak ibu yang ganteng?" Mikoto akhirnya kembali sadar dari pemikiran nistanya barusan.

"Jangan salah deh, bu. Bukannya gak ada yang mau sama aku, malah banyak yang ngantri di luar sana." Sasuke membela diri walau kalimatnya itu terdengar agak sedikit narsis.

Dan pada bagian itu, Itachi serasa ingin muntah mendengar Sasuke yang menyombongkan diri sendiri itu. Sedangkan Fugaku hanya ber _facepalm_. Ia _no comment_. Soalnya dulu dia juga suka narsis ke orang kalau dia itu yang paling ganteng dan banyak cewek yang ngejar-ngejar dia.

Oke, sepertinya kita tau darimana gen narsis Sasuke diturunkan.

"Terus kenapa kamu gak punya pacar?" Mikoto kembali bertanya.

"Itu… Aku sebenernya lagi deket sama cewek kok, Bu. Tapi aku masih bingung aja, mau gimana nyatain perasaan aku ke dia." Sasuke menjawab malu-malu.

"Astaga, _Otouto_! Lo sumpah, bodoh banget sih. Katanya banyak cewek yang ngantri, tapi mau nembak cewek aja gak berani? _Oh man, how a loser you are!_" Itachi mengejek adik satu-satunya itu. Sepertinya dia ingin balas dendam, karena selama ini Sasuke selalu membully dirinya.

"Sialan lo, Chi!" Sasuke mengumpat.

"Kalian berdua, bahasa!" Fugaku memperingatkan kedua anaknya.

"_Gomen_." Keduanya langsung terdiam.

"Jadi, Sasuke sudah punya orang yang disukai, tapi belum berani menyatakan perasaan?" Mikoto menatap anak bungsunya dengan tatapan keibuan.

"Hn."

"Memang namanya siapa?" Mikoto bertanya.

"Sakura."

"Marga?" Fugaku kini yang bertanya.

"Haruno. Namanya Haruno Sakura."

Mikoto dan Fugaku langsung terdiam sesaat. Mereka saling berpandangan sekilas, dan akhirnya mengangguk kecil, seolah memberi kode satu sama lain. Mikoto tersenyum puas.

"Sasuke, Ibu bertanya, boleh?"

"Silahkan. Dari tadi juga Ibu udah nanya terus ke aku sama _nii-san_."

"Haruno Sakura itu satu kampus ya, sama kamu?"

"Hn."

"Ambil jurusan kedokteran ya?"

"Hn."

"Warna rambutnya kalau gak salah merah jambu ya?"

"Lebih tepatnya, pink."

"Matanya warna hijau lumut ya?"

"Bukan, warnanya sama kayak _emerald_."

"Haruno Sakura itu anaknya Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebukin bukan sih?"

"Kalau gak salah inget, waktu dia cerita orang tuanya, kayaknya namanya sih itu."

"Oh iya, Haruno Kizashi yang punya perusahaan dibidang kedokteran kan, Haruno _corp_?"

"Hn."

"Oh, yasudah."

"Hn?" Kini Sasuke melongo. Kok Sepertinya Ibunya tau persis dengan ciri-ciri Sakura sih? Jangan bilang…

Itachi yang hanya terdiam melihat adegan tanya jawab antara Ibunya dan adiknya itu, kini bertanya kepada Ibunya. "Bu, Ibu udah kenal ya sama si Haruno Sakura itu?"

"Hm?" Mikoto menoleh kearah Itachi, lalu ia tersenyum secara misterius.

Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut hanya diam dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Apa jangan-jangan sikap ibunya itu, seperti apa yang dia pikirkan?

"Hmm~ Loh, Ibu belum bilang ya? Sebenarnya Ibu sama Ayah udah rencanain ini dari lama, tapi takutnya Sasuke menolak. Tapi, setelah mendengar hal barusan, Ibu sama Ayah bisa bernafas lega deh. Iya kan, sayang?" Mikoto melirik kearah suaminya.

"Hn." Fugaku hanya mengangguk.

"Loh, emang Ibu belum bilang apa?" Itachi penasaran.

"Ibu belum bilang kalau, sebenernya Ibu sama Ayah punya rencana ngejodohin Sasuke sama anaknya tuan Haruno, pemilik Haruno _corp,_ paman Kizashi itu dulu teman karib ayah kamu. Dan kami memang baru merencanakan, tapi niatnya sih mau ngasih tau Sasuke dekat-dekat ini. Eh tapi, karena Sasukenya udah duluan ketemu sama Sakura-_chan_, bahkan udah suka sama dia. Sepertinya sih, gak usah dikasih tau, Ibu yakin pasti Sasuke udah yakin langsung nerima perjodohannya. _Ne_, Sasuke?"

_Yappari!_ Sepertinya apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke sebelumnya benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Sasuke sudah menduga sejak ia menyadari Ibunya yang bertanya tentang Sakura secara detail tadi, dan dia sedikit menyimpulkan, jangan-jangan dirinya akan dijodohkan dengan Sakura-nya itu? Dan untungnya itu benar-benar terjadi.

Itachi menatap Ibunya tak percaya. Benar-benar sebuah kebetulan untuk Sasuke. Atau bisa dibilang, sebuah keberuntungan? Entahlah.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai puas. "Hn, sudah pasti Bu."

Ah, sepertinya, tanpa perlu susah-susah mengeluarkan tenaga untuk memiliki Sakura, _Kami-sama_ sudah memberi jalan yang sangat mulus kepada dirinya.

Buktinya, jalan untuk memiliki Sakura-nya itu sudah terbuka lebar di depan mata. Dan kali ini, Sasuke tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini.

'_Haruno Sakura, persiapkan dirimu untuk menjadi milikku selamanya, sayang~'_ Sasuke menyeringai.

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, dimana Sakura berada…

Brrrr.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa hawa dingin melewati tengkuk dan sekujur tubuhnya. Dan dia bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi. Dia memiliki firasat buruk yang akan menimpa dirinya. Tapi sepertinya sih, ini lebih disebut kejatuhan durian runtuh ya, dibanding mendapat firasat buruk.

Hehh, siapkanlah dirimu Sakura, untuk menjadi nyonya Uchiha sebentar lagi~

.

.

.

**Owari.**

**A/N : hai-hai ketemu lagi dengan aku. Setelah cukup lama memutuskan hiatus, (tapi masih suka ngereview fic para author kok :p) akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memublish fic hehe. Habis ide fic ini udah berputar-putar dikepala aku setiap harinya. Jadi bikin pusing aja, kan jadinya gak bisa fokus -_-**

**Dan untuk kelanjutan fic Itaci version, harap sabar ya. Masih on progress kok :) padahal chapter depan itu chapter terakhir, hadeeuuuh~**

**Dan untuk fic My sensei nya, sebenernya aku udah selesai bikin chap dua nya. Tapi di chap itu hampir gak ada SasuSakunya. Full friendship Saku-Ino. Apa menurut kalian aku publish aja? Atau lebih baik aku perbaiki aja? Aku bingung T.T**

**Dan semoga pada suka yah sama fic ini. Akhirnya aku kembali membuat fic yang chara nya itu keluarga Uchiha hehe. Entah kenapa aku suka sekali membuat mereka OOC -_- haha.**

**Dan, aku juga publish satu fic lagi di fandom Kurobas. Pairingnya Akashi x Readers/OC. Yah sekedar fic iseng yang kupersembahkan sebagai tanda kecintaanku pada laki-laki merah itu, fufu~ jika berkenan silahkan mampir dan kalau bisa beri kritik dan saran yaaa :D**

**Oke, kata terakhit, kritik, saran dan konkrit aku harapkan dari para readers sekalian. Jika aku ada salah dalam pengetikan mohon diberi pembenaran. Aku hanya manusia yang tidak sempurna :)**

**Mind to review? :D**


End file.
